This invention relates generally to clamps and specifically to clamps having internal snap-fit attachments therein.
Traditionally, a wide variety of clamp types have been used in many industries. These clamps commonly have a moving element which transfers force supplied by a manually actuated thumbscrew or lever arm, with or without a toggle action. The moving element applies clamping force against a workpiece which is abutted by a fixed element such as a non-movable arm, ledge or an adjacent table top. These conventional clamps are often made from a cast metal, which is relatively heavy and sometimes requires extra machining operations, or sheet metal which may require galvanizing or the like to prevent corrosion.
While stamped sheet metal clamps have been of lighter weight and lower cost than their cast metal counterparts, extra processing steps and fasteners have been required to join together the various components thereof. For example, various sections are attached together by rivets, welding or the like. This requires extraneous holding fixtures, capitol equipment, and added assembly labor. Therefore, a strong, lightweight, corrosion resistant, low cost and easy-to-assemble polymeric clamp is desirable.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a new and useful clamp having internal snap-fit attachments provides a first member, a second member and an actuating mechanism. At least one of the preceding members has a pair of sections thereof which are attached together by a plurality of snap-fit attachments. Each snap-fit attachment is defined by a female receptacle portion and a mating male flanged portion. In another aspect of the present invention, the first member having a circular aperture therein is pivotably coupled to the second member. The aperture rotatably surrounds an exterior cylindrical surface created by a snap-fit attachment used within the second member. In a further aspect of the present invention, a linkage structure and coupling are provided which internally snap together and operably couple one of the members of the clamp to a thumbscrew.
Clamps of the present invention are preferably configured from a polymeric material. An advantage of the present invention construction is that a polymeric clamp is ideally suited for use in a corrosive environment or for clamping near electricity carrying members. Furthermore, the snap-fit design of the present invention is orientated in a direction transverse to the direction of clamping force thereby resisting inadvertent disassembly of the clamp. Moreover, the snap-fit attachment system of the present invention can be used in combination with a cantilever clamp, a ratcheted bar clamp, a vertical handle linked clamp, a straight line linked clamp, a toggle clamp, a C-clamp or a variety of other clamping designs generally known within the art. Accordingly, the present invention is advantageous over conventional clamps since the internal snap-fit attachments provide an easily assembled, low cost, lightweight, strong and durable fastening and pivoting structure for polymeric clamps.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.